The Falling Star
by x-Yuu-Kanda-x
Summary: Creed Diskenth: Leader of Apostles of the Star has fought many battles, but in this last fight against his life time nemesis Train, it has left him so crippled that he requires a wheelchair to move around. Unfortunately, a wheelchair is not enough for Cre


**The Falling Star.**

Creed wheeled over to the window and stared into the night sky. He whispered "only a few more hours to go…then I'll be up there." Of course not, what was he thinking, all the deeds he had done, and only hell awaited him now. There would be no forgiveness for the sins he had committed, no second chances, nothing. He wished he could go back, and right his wrongs. He knew it was inevitable, but still wished for one chance to change. _Train…_he thought, his rival had succeeded in defeating him that time, their last battle. _Why did you not kill me back then when you had the chance? I deserved to die, so why not kill me?_ He wouldn't even get a chance to ask that question; in just a few more hours he would die, all alone. There was just one person he wanted to see before he departed for the afterlife, Echidna. Echidna had followed Creed through his entire career as leader of "Apostles of the Star" and was also the only one, along with Creed who had survived…barely. "Where are you Echidna-San? Have you been killed as well?" he sighed and wheeled back over to his bed, struggled slightly and got into his bed. He shook suddenly as pain jolted through his body like lightning. "Ku…" he closed his eyes and tried to picture what life may have been like, had he recruited Train into his gang.

Train Heartnet was a born sweeper, and he was rather experienced in his job. This caused him to receive the title of "Black Cat" although; he had received this title when he worked with the Chronos. His ornate black revolver shone in the moonlight as he walked down the street, this very revolver was Trains heart and soul, he used it every time in combat and not once had it let him down. Some clouds began to form overhead and it slowly began to rain, Train looked up and wondered to himself what he would with his life in the later years to come. _That answer was pretty obvious_, he thought to himself. Train would live a sweeper until the bitter end, or at least until he was old enough to die. He looked straight ahead again and continued to make his way back to headquarters. As he kept walking, a girl passed him. He knew who it was immediately, Echidna Parass, one of Creeds remaining members from the Apostles of the Star. "Wait! Echidna-San, give Creed a message for me alright?" The ex-actress stopped and replied "what is it?" Train smirked and said: "I'll see you there." He pointed to the ground. Echidna raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly "Fine." And she began to continue on her way, then she stopped suddenly and turned slightly to face Train. "Hey Black Cat, why didn't you join us, why didn't you join the Apostles of the Star, we needed a guy like you, you're a legend after all." Train laughed a little "yeah, I guess so huh? But sorry…I had no intentions of leaving Sven and the others behind. I want to fulfill my dream, and live a sweeper until the end." There was a short silence and Echidna turned back and kept walking, as she kept walking she thought to herself: _that Trains quite an interesting guy. _Train turned, and began to walk the opposite way. He was sure to meet Creed in the place he was headed, Creed may have been bad and may have tried to kill him but he could still change things around. There was time left before he died.

Creed opened his eyes, he was still alive? He heard a noise and the door opened, it was Echidna. "E-echidna? I thought you had left." He said, his voice a little shaky. "Don't be absurd Creed-Sama, I will follow you until I die." Creed sighed "my time is running short enough, please do not bring up that word death. It makes me feel uncomfortable." Echidna walked over and did something she never expected to do, she slapped her boss across the face. "Please relax, you won't die just yet, I've called for a doctor." She noticed some bloodstains on the sheets, she gently touched Creeds chest, she could feel his heart beat slowing. "Creed-Sama…" _dammit, where is that doctor he should have been here by now! _Echidna swore under her breath. Five minutes later, the doctor had arrived "sorry I'm so late, I had to finish up some business." He bowed and walked over to Creed with some bandages, it was a little too late. The doctor had arrived at the last moment. He could feel no pulse from Creeds veins, and felt no hearbeat.

A tear rolled down Echidnas cheek, she could tell from the expression on the doctors' face that Creed had gone to the next world. "I-i…" the doctor began, "don't bother explaining, he's dead…isn't he?" The doctor remained silent, the silence filled the room for a few moments. "Damn…" Echidna clenched her fist, ran and smacked the doctor hard in the face. "Damn, why couldn't you have been here?! If you wouldn't have attended that "business" you could have saved this mans life! What the hell kind of doctor are you?!" she was in tears now as the doctor struggled to get up, blood trickled down his lip. "I'm sorry, it couldn't be helped some things are-" he began, but was cut short by another punch to the face, the doctor was sent flying. Echidna caught him and pinned him up against the wall, she punched him harder, furiously, and until the point the doctor was near unconciousness. To finish things off she rammed her hand through his gut and let him fall to the floor in his own bloody mess. "Maybe now **you'll **know what death is like." Echidna then walked over to the bed where Creed lay and kneeled down beside him. "Creed-Sama…I'm sorry I could not save you in time, but please know this. I shall see you when I die. I shall go to the same place, and we will be together forever. Wait for me, and I shall be by your side, just like I promised from the day we first met. She kissed him softly on the lips and whispered "I love you." And with that she took the scalpel from the nearby table and stabbed herself in the stomach, she then fell to the floor with a smile on her face, she would be with her master, and her love for all eternity.


End file.
